Computers and white vans
by DarkWolvenHeart
Summary: Computer class the most boring, waste of a space class ever made in history. Unless you're Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines and you eat nachos.


p style="text-align: left;"I haven't posted in a while and i apologize! I've been focusing on my art and school lately and didn't have much time to think up stories so sorry! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Story inspired by my friends, computer classes, and thinking children getting taken away in big white vans./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Enjoy! :3/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Discailmer: gravity falls isn't mine cause if it was shit like this would happen (don't know the name of who owns it)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Its a hot afternoon at Gravity Falls High School and in room B102 two students are in hell./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Dipper! Dipper. Dip. Pine tree!" A blonde haired 17 year old boy drawled poking at the side of another brown haired boy of 15. "I'm trying to do my work Bill what do you want?" Dipper said agitated and continued typing at the keyboard. Bill had been pestering him since class had started and they weren't even halfway done with their work. "But Pine tree." Bill put on a sad puppy face hoping to catch Dipper's attention. "No Bill I'm not going to play with you go bother Gideon or Mabel." "But I like messing with you! And besides you don't need to build the web page for." Bill stared intensely at Dipper's computer untill he found the projects name. "The U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation right this second do you?" He gave a sly smile and slipped his arm around Dipper's waist pulling him close. "Yes WE do unless you want to fail this class, again." Dipper pushed himself away and went back to work. "Aww c'mon! Dipper!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill pouted and stared at the clock, it was 11:58, class ended at 12:25 this period was taking forever and there was still lunch 5th and 6th period left. "So far away... Pine tree!" Bill smirked and turned towards Dipper thinking of a good way to get his attention. "What?!" Dipper swiftly turned towards Bill pissed off. "Drop that kitty down low." Bill smiled holding his hands up to his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Dipped sat there schocked then burst out laughing along with Bill rolling on the floor. "Why dear lord why?!" Dipper screamed looking at Bill lying on the floor. "Because kids like getting taken away in big white vans." Bill smirked and held out his hand so Dipper could help him up off the floor. "Ugh, I swear I don't even get how I made it past that part in the video." Dipper facepalmed and looked a Bill smirking. "Hey the song may not be catchy but that scene sure was!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill and Dipper sat next to each other eating nachos at the Taco Bell across the street from their school. They had been sent out by Ms. T for "disrupting the classes environment" and decided to leave besides there were only two classes left anyways. "Next time can we try not get sent out AND ditch school?" Dipper handed Bill another taco from the bag. "Don't we always?" Bill winked at him and laughed. They did try not to, but failed and left to go eat more nacos./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yeah so this happed once before and then again a few days later with me and my friend Resse but in P.E I wrote this today in computer class cause I was bored, there was nothing to do, and Ms.T doesn't give a shit. And if you don't get the "drop that kitty down low" part, then look up the song its by Charlie XCX: "drop that kitty down low" and go to 1:06 to 1:20 and pay attention to the kid in the background behind the dancers. (If you still don't get it after watching let me rephrase it, he's there by a big white truck with OPEN doors in one frame the next he's gone and two guys are next to the same truck but the doors are CLOSED and the kids gone.) Hope you enjoyed my stupidity! Thanks and byebye! (≧∇≦)/p 


End file.
